Episode 97 (2011)
Carnage × And × Devastation (ゲキトウ×デ×ゲキメツ, Gekitō × De × Gekimetsu) is the 97th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 22nd, 2013. Overview The Phantom Troupe reaches Zazan, the leader of the Ants, eliminating all opposition on the way. Fighting Zazan by himself, Feitan is forced to unleash part of his true power against her, which is feared even by his companions. Summary Phinks and Shalnark meet Bonolenov. Elsewhere, Kalluto leaves after torturing and killing his opponent. Feitan is still fighting with Zazan. He says he has lost his touch, but it is a perfect opportunity for practice. Shizuku is fighting with Pike while Blinky is stuck to Pike's threads, she makes it disappear. Pike tries to shoot at her again with threads as Shizuku looks for an opening. Pike figures out that Shizuku conjures her vacuum, which forces him to use a technique he would rather not: Love Shower. He has to use a lot of webbing with this power and it hurts his rear. This engulfs Shizuku in webs, making Pike drag her over his shoulder, but it suddenly gets lighter. Shizuku escaped and hits Pike with her vacuum multiple times. Shizuku is now stripped down to her undergarments, wearing a white bra and panties. Her spider tattoo is on the lower-left of her abdomen. She escaped by widening an opening in the web to slip through while protecting her skin, sacrificing her clothes in the process. Shizuku says that she will defeat him from a distance now that she knows the range of his attacks. She orders Blinky to suck out all the blood from Pike's body, now that he is injured. Pike tries to stop the bleeding with his hands, but there are too many wounds. After he is sucked dry, Shizuku mentions that they are both idiots. Pike could have sealed the wounds using his web. Meanwhile, Kalluto arrives to where Feitan and Zazan are fighting. He is amazed at their remarkable speed, especially Feitan's, whom Kalluto concludes is on a completely different level. The other members arrive with Shizuku being the last. They express their interest to fighting Zazan, but when Kalluto suggests that they help Feitan, Phinks declines. He states that it is a race and if Feitan loses, the next one may challenge Zazan. Bonolenov mentions that he got there first, but Phinks disagrees, prompting Shalnark to flip a coin and Bonolenov wins. As they continue to fight, Feitan finds an opening behind Zazan and attempts to pierce her eye with a blade from his umbrella. Zazan deflects the attack although the skin near her eye is injured. She gets insanely angry and pulls out her own tail in frustration. She begins to transform into a monstrous crocodile-looking creature. Feitan gets another opening and attacks her behind using his sword. Focusing his aura on the edge of the blade, he attempts to cut through Zazan's tough skin, but his blade snaps. His clothes begin to tear off, Kalluto asks why, and Phinks states that Feitan was left defenseless for a second. Kalluto realizes that his aim to be the Phantom Troupe's number two is farfetched. Zazan successfully snaps Feitan's left arm and Phinks eagerly asks if he wants to trade places. Instead, Feitan curses in his native language under his breath and his companions already know what is going to happen next. Shizuku, Shalnark, and Bonolenov take their leave, saying that they almost died when Feitan used his power. Phinks warns Kalluto that his Nen ability is indiscriminate and will destroy anything in a wide range; despite how much he wants to see Feitan's power, he followed closely behind Phinks. The Troupe begin to run away in fear, but Kalluto hesitates since he wants to see the power. With Feitan now hurt, he too changes his mood instantly, becoming deranged with anger. Suddenly, a tremendous amount of Nen comes from him, even so much to change his clothes. He conjures Pain Packer which releases a ball of aura up to the ceiling which then transforms into Rising Sun which is a literal sun. The palace begins to burn up and Zazan is slowly turned into ashes as Feitan derides her in his native language while she laments her death in a place like this. Feitan mocks Zazan one last time bt telling her corpse that if she had dealt him more pain, her death would have been faster and more painless before he headed off with his companions. As they leave the nest, more Chimera Ants show up, begging them to kill them. Phinks refuses, saying that he doesn't do mercy killings but says that they are free to attack them so that they, Meteor City citizens, can retain their pride and "go out out in style" and so, the Ants attack them in order to be killed. Once over, the Phantom Troupe trek Meteor City once again. Phinks has lent Shizuku his Egyptian-like robe to cover her up. Shalnark's phone then rings and Phinks immediately inquires if it is Chrollo. Shalnark says no; it's Nobunaga asking if they will help him with his job. Phinks responds with a "no" angrily and then sulks stating that he hates needing to wait. Shalnark comments on how he acts like a girl with a crush, and Feitan adds that Phinks sounded "very feminine". Phinks counterattacks, throwing big chunks of building rubble towards Shalnark and Feitan who run away despite their injuries. Elsewhere, Gon and Killua are preparing to infiltrate the Republic of East Gorteau within nine days. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 97 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc